Falling Slowly
by fartsinurface6
Summary: Quinn's pregnant and living in his house and trying to discover if he still has feelings for her. if what they had was real.  i know there's a lot of fanfics lyk dis so this is my version
1. What Are You Doing?

**I had to delete the other two because I didn't have a lot of good ideas and plus I had writer's block (it's a disease, I think) so…anyway u can send me ideas and stuff and whatever and also song choices for the ND characters to sing. So this is in Puck's P.O.V and just tell me what u think. =))**

Nipple ring, check.

Pants that show off my huge junk, check.

Tight shirt, check.

Muscles, check.

Abs, check.

Badass smile, check.

Mohawk, double check.

I stood there for a couple minutes, checking out my reflection in the mirror. Damn. I was hot. I turned to leave but then I saw Quinn. Pregnant Quinn standing between me and the doorway. She was pissed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Yup, she's pissed.

"Out." I said. Quinn was really getting on my nerves for the past couple of days and I just needed to chill. I couldn't even stare at Blake Lively's hotness on Gossip Girl without Quinn yelling at me to rub her feet or something.

"Where are my vitamin E pills?" Quinn asked, still pissed. How was I supposed to know where it was?

"I don't know. That's why I'm going out. To get you vitamin E pills." It was the only excuse I could think of. Sure it was an exaggeration but I couldn't just walk into a pharmacy, buy that shit, get out and randomly bump into a totally hot babe that I probably had sex with about two months ago and she'd still remember my name and she'd ask, "Hi Puck. Do you remember me?" and I would get flustered and stuff because I was taking care of my pregnant if not girlfriend then friend and if I came home late Quinn would be all up in my nuts asking where the hell I've been.

"Don't play dumb with me. You're going to Santana's again, aren't you?"

"No!" I said. Okay, fine it was true but that's just how the Puckzilla rolls y'know?

She held up my cellphone. "Should I start by saying how you texted to her that she left her panties in your closet?"

"Okay. Fine. I wasn't going to get you vitamin E pills. But I've been taking care of you nonstop for, like a week and I'm really stressed right now, okay?"

Quinn still looked pissed. "And your idea of blowing off steam is having sex with Santana?"

"Yeah." I don't see the point at why she was so pissed at me about. It wasn't like Santana would also get pregnant too right?

"I can't believe you." She said, slamming the door.

"What? What's so wrong?"

"Everything! You got me pregnant, I got thrown off the Cheerios, my boyfriend broke up with me and is falling for a dwarf, getting thrown out of my home! You're right, I don't see anything wrong with that! If you hadn't gotten me pregnant, none of this would ever happen and you could have sex with Santana all you want! But now that you _did_ get me pregnant I am living with a Lima loser and you're just going to go to Santana's, have sex with her and come back like nothing happened?" Goddamn her mood swings.

"You need to calm down."

"Calm down? You got me pregnant for God's sakes!"

"It's just the hormones. That's all." I said, trying to reassure her. But it didn't work.

Then all of the sudden she broke down and started crying. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. God, it must be hard to get pregnant. I knelt by her side and put my arm around her which she swatted away. "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't've texted Santana. But please try to understand. This is just as hard for me as it is for you."

Somehow she seemed even more pissed at me. "Shut up Puck! Just shut up!"

"Fine. You just bawl over there. I'm going to Santana's house." I opened the door and let myself out. I couldn't help but feel guilty once I walked down the stairs. My mom and sister went out to do groceries. I was going to leave Quinn alone in the house and there was no one to take care of her. I stopped at the foot of the stairs. I turned back and ran toward the door again. This was the first time I've ever bailed on Santana. Quinn was now on the bed when I got there, she was still crying and I still felt bad. I sat next to her and put my arm around her and once again she swatted it.

"I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry if I've been a jerk. I'm sorry if I haven't been taking good care of you. It's just that…I don't know. If there's anything, anything you need just tell me right now." I usually wasn't this soft.

Quinn looked at me with these puppy dog eyes that she knew I couldn't resist. "Can you rub my feet again? It hurts like hell." She groan and she laid back on the bed while I rubbed her feet. I had to admit that her feet were cute. I didn't know how feet could be cute but it was on Quinn. Quinn closed her eyes. It looked like she was sleeping. So I put her feet gently and was about to get frozen pizza downstairs when she said, "Can you rub my head?" I rolled my eyes and walked back to her. Then I said, "Sit up." I sat on the place where her head was resting moment ago and then I said, "Sit back, relax and enjoy." She carefully placed her head on my chest. I started rubbing her temples gently and then I rubbed her forehead. After a few minutes she squirmed and she put her head snuggly on my shoulder.

"Uh…Quinn." I started to say but then she moaned. I had to say it turned me on. "Quinn? I can't rub your head properly if that's your position." It felt dirty somehow.

But that's when I realized she was sleeping. I smiled. For some unknown reason I was smiling. Why was I smiling? Sure she was hot but there was this feeling inside me. It was warm and it felt fuzzy. A few minutes ago she was bawling, telling me I should shut up and now, she was sleeping in my arms. My leg was getting numb so I stretched it out on the bed. My hand rested on her stomach. It felt warm. That was my baby. _Our _baby. The warmth felt so good so I wrapped my arm gently around her waist. She moaned again, I didn't know if it was from pain or pleasure, or both. "Quinn? Are you okay?" I leaned in closer to her face. I inhaled her warm, angelic scent.

It was still the same as I remembered it like when I got her knocked up. My eyes traveled to her lips. It looked so soft. I couldn't resist but I brushed my thumb against her lips. It felt so good. My heart was pounding like crazy. My first and only instinct right there and then was to kiss her. The more I stared at her face the more I couldn't resist the urge. It was taking over me like some kind of virus. Finally, I gave in. I couldn't take no more.

My lips touched her softly and it tasted like strawberry. Then she started to wake up but before she knew it she was kissing me back, twisting her body so that her body was facing mine. Relief flooded through me. I saw an article in internet that pregnant women often get horny. It felt so dirty, kissing a pregnant girl and all. Quinn began kissing my neck and I could feel chills running down my spine. I was starting to really get into it until the door swung open. "Oh my God!" I turned to see the eyes of the devil.

**Hope u guys liked it =))**


	2. Hormones or Is It The Real Thing?

My eyes widened at Santana's figure at the door. Disbelief and anger was all up on her face. She was hot in that Latina sort of way. I couldn't shake Quinn off of me because…she was preggers. I only had a few seconds to figure out what the hell was I doing here in this position. Quinn was on top of me, Santana was glaring at us and I wasn't sure what they were doing here in my house.

"What the hell Puckerman?" She shouted at me. It sounded ten times louder than Quinn's constant shouting.

But all I could say was, "Huh?"

"An hour ago you texted me that you wanted to get it on but when I thought I'd come check on you just to make sure that your truck has gas or something I catch you making out with your baby mama who supposedly has your X-Men slash lizard baby with a mohawk!" She yelled.

Still, I couldn't speak in complete sentences, "My what?"

"What is that Puckerman? What is that?" She was pissed and of course it wasn't a good thing.

"What's what?"

"What is this?"

I eyed Quinn who looked confused and angry at the same time. I gently took her off me and made my way to Santana. "Santana…" I started. But then she held up her hand and said, "Puckerman, we're officially through." She swished away. I thought about going after her but then I didn't have the energy to care. So I slumped on the floor of my bedroom and thought of what happened. Were we together?

I was trying to collect my thoughts and this what I had come up with:

First, I was about to go to Santana's then Quinn comes in and totally shouts at me about going there, then I start making out with her then Santana comes in and shouts at me for making out with Quinn. But all that I couldn't help but think…_Was it shout at Puck Day? _My eyes were totally directed at the ceiling. It had been a blur. It totally felt like a dream.

"Puck, what just happened?"

I was sort of startled. I kind of forgot that Quinn was there. "Huh? I don't know." I looked at her sitting on the edge of the bed and she still looked confused. It was sort of hot but why was I contemplating at how hot she was sitting there when I should be figuring out what to do.

"Y'know, with us a few minutes ago. Did we just?" Quinn asked, sitting next to me. I sat up and put me head against the wall, still staring up at the ceiling.

"We kissed." I said blankly. I licked my lips. I could still taste her strawberry lip gloss. It was quiet. Like somebody died. The kiss, it was just a spark of the moment thing. I mean, pregnant women get horny all the time right? It happens. It happens all the time. It doesn't mean anything. Did it? Did it mean something to Quinn? Did it to me? It was weird. Did I really want to kiss Quinn because I still had feelings for her or did I kiss her because she was horny and I was too to be honest. I really didn't know what to think at that point. I didn't have feelings for Santana, that was for sure. I only go to her place because she was totally freaking hot and she practically says yes when I ask if we could do it. But we both know it's more of a no strings attached kind of relationship with her and me.

But with Quinn…was it different? I won't lie, I had feelings for her but lately she's been with Finn and it makes me sick to my stomach that they're together. But now that they're not…did I still have feelings for her? Did I still love her after all the shit she's put me through like calling me a Lima loser and probably every insulting word she could think of even if she hasn't said it to my face? I only kissed her like…a few times. Eight or nine times would probably do it and every time it made me feel like I wasn't Puckzilla anymore. It felt like it was just me and Quinn. Like there was no one else in the world. But it probably meant different to her. Maybe she was thinking along the lines of:_ Ew…I wish this was Finn instead of Puck _or even _Who does this guy think he is? He is such a bad kisser. _But that's impossible. Seven years of experience could've easily made me the best kisser in McKinley.

Plus, if I ever had feelings for a girl, I'd probably kill myself. My reputation as a sex shark would go down and that was way too valuable to lose. I'll admit it is shallow but that's high school for you. Reputation is _everything. _

I didn't know what else to say to Quinn. There was a tinge of something when we kissed earlier. A _tinge. _Just a _tinge. _

Silence filled my ears. "Puck…why did you kiss me?"

She didn't sound mad at all. She didn't sound like…it was nothing to her.

"Well…you were making these sexy but also cute sex noises. You know it turns me on babe." The babe part just came out of mouth. Quinn looked blankly at the closet. Like she was trying to figure out if there was a skeleton or a girl in there.

"I read that…that pregnant women get horny all the time and it's also good for the baby." I assured her.

She raised her eyebrow. "Are you sure you didn't make that part up?" I couldn't blame her. The most annoying thing was that people would consider that I was a liar. How can you lie about a pregnancy? If you didn't do anything like eat healthy wholewheat bread and eat vitamin E pills every ten minutes your baby would come out with a third eye or something. But then again, Terri Schuester had lied about her pregnancy and wanted our baby. To me, it sounded like an insult.

"No. I didn't. I searched for pregnancy tips and there was like an ad that said pregnant women get horny and stuff so…sex is good for the baby….so…" She crossed her arms, unimpressed. Did she need a scientific explanation? I wasn't good at that. But I did read the article. Why do pregnant women always need a fucking scientific explanation for everything? It was like House.

"Orgasms…are actually good for the baby 'cause when your…orgasms…pregnant women are more horny - I mean orgasmic because of the increased fluids in the cat area making your…um…"

"Just say it Puck. We can both be mature about this." She reasoned.

"Making your vagina sensitive. Orgasms are good for the baby 'cause of the hormones. I don't know what is it but there'll be minor contractions in your uterus but now that your uterus is bigger you can feel 'em more. " It was sort of choppy but I hoped she won't make me repeat it.

Quinn looked down and nodded. "So this is all 'cause of the hormones right? Nothing…nothing sexual or anything like that?" My face turned red and I nodded. But I couldn't help saying, "Why? Are you so attracted to me that even the sight of me would make you want to jump me?" I said with a laugh.

"You're disgusting." She said, rolling her eyes.

I smiled. "I'm sorry. I can't help myself." Then Quinn's stomach groaned. She looked down shamefully.

"You're hungry." I said, still smiling. She smiled at me shyly. "Yeah. What's on the menu?"

"This is isn't a French restaurant Fabray. If it's anything other than what comes in a box and has instructions that involve microwaves then you're out of luck." I said, standing up and offering my hand. She took it and pulled herself up, smiling. I led her into the kitchen and a weird thing struck me. I didn't let go of Quinn's hand. To be honest I really liked the feel of Quinn's warm hand. I quickly took out the necessary ingredients for a grilled cheese sandwich. There were about six of them inside, spinning slowly. Half of them were wholewheat bread and the other plain bread. I took it out, wrapping my hands in a napkin. I set it on the plate. Quinn reached for a piece and I held it to stop her. "Not yet. It's not even done."

"How many ingredients could there be in a grilled cheese sandwich?" She asked skeptically.

"This isn't just _a_ grilled cheese sandwich. This a Puckerman recipe grilled cheese sandwich." I said, slathering butter on the sides. I placed it back on the table. "There. All done." She gingerly took a bite and chewed it slowly as if I'd put some poison in it. "It tastes just like a grilled cheese sandwich."

"With butter." I reasoned, picking one up and eating it. I watched her gobble about four of them but I could also tell she loved it even. I was only halfway done with mine until she finished the whole plate. "Wow. I bet you could beat Karofsky at a pie eating contest." I commented.

"I doubt it. It's only because I'm pregnant."

"I know. You don't have to tell me twice."

She was eyeing my grilled cheese sandwich. "Are you gonna eat that?" I held it out to her and she was about to take a huge chomp out of it but then I said, "Kiss me first." I couldn't resist saying that.

"Puck I'm hungry." She complained.

"Kiss me first." I repeated. She pulled my face to mine and when our lips were only inches away until something swished under my fingers. I opened my eyes to see that she was now eating my grilled cheese sandwich. I smiled. I tried to grab my sandwich but even if it was just for fun, it reminded me of the impromptu food fight Quinn and I had. And Finn had to burst in. It felt like all the stress has been lifted off my back. We were laughing like idiots. Then mom and Sarah burst in. My arms were wrapped around Quinn's belly but I didn't squeeze hard. The grilled cheese now was in two pieces. We both stopped. Frozen smiles were on our faces.

"Hi mom."

My mom and my sister were staring at us, the floor beneath them cluttered with groceries. It was that food fight all over again. I went over there and grabbed the grocery bags and settled them on the kitchen counter. Mom and Sarah cooked seafood chowder, corn bread and tune melts. Quinn and me watched them cook. I was always glancing at her. Weird. Dinner was silent and as usual Quinn led the prayers.

House was on and mom made Sarah watch it.

I decided looking at guitar tabs and since I was bored to death. I started to follow get the rhythm of the tab I was following with my guitar and a voice rang out, "What are you doing?"

Quinn.

But my eyes were focused on the tabs on the computer screen.

0…0…3…1…

"What is that?" She was now right next to me.

"Tabs." I said simply, my eyes glued to the screen. She continued to watch me for a few minutes.

Then I began to sing the song that was tabbed.

I don't know you

But I want you

All the more for that

Words fall though me

And always fool me

And I can't react

Games never amount to

More than they're meant

Will play themselves out

Take this sinking boat

And point it home

We've still got time

Raise your hopeful voice

You had the choice

You've made it known

Now it was clear Quinn knew this song because she sang with me.

Falling slowly

Eyes that know me

And I can't go back

Moods that take me

And erase me

And I'm painted black

You have suffered enough and warred with yourself

It's time that you won

Take this sinking boat

And point it home

We've still got time

Raise your hopeful voice

You had the choice

You've made it known

Falling slowly

Sing your melody

I'll sing along

It was perfect. Like out voices were made for each other. I raised my eyes to look at her. Her eyes were teary.

I stood up and put my guitar on the floor.

"Hey? What's wrong?" I said, now inches apart. It was like someone else had taken over. Not Puckzilla, not Puck the sex shark or Puck for that matter. It was Noah. It suddenly made me think of Darth Vader turning into Anakin Skywalker at the last moments of his life.

And before I knew it our lips melted into each other. My heart was beating like Travis Barker's drum set. It felt _so _right. My mind went blank and only thought of me and Quinn. This was real. It wasn't hormones at all. It was something else. Love. We broke apart and her eyes met mine.

"Puck. I love you."

And then I realized that it was wrong.

**The song is called "Falling Slowly" by Glen Hansard and Marketa Iglova. It was also covered by Lee Dewyze and Crystal Bowersox on American Idol. Anyways, I had to cut this story short because I have a lot of other things to do. I hope u guys liked this one. =))**


	3. Past is Past

**This is in Quinn's P.O.V. I decided to pick up where we left off. So anyways…i h0pe u guys enj0y..=))**

**And I do not own Glee **

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe I said that. I couldn't believe that it came from my mouth. I never imagined in my lifetime that I would ever say it. At first I thought it was the hormones talking but then I realized that it came from my heart, at least, at the very bottom of it. I've heard (overheard) a lot of jealous girls who tried to ruin my life say that I had no heart. If I did, it would've been frozen and had 0.1% chance of running in it's normal state. I didn't want that to let it get to me so lying about falling in love was easy. You only had to watch a couple of romantic movies like The Notebook and you can search the internet and search for it's quotes and stuff. I had to admit that falling in love did seem like an option for me because let's face it…who doesn't want to be in love? They say it's the best feeling in the world. I just wanted to experience it. "I love you" was so overrated but yet people still seemed to fall for that. So me saying it sounded almost unreal to my ears. But it's a feeling ,right? Not a word?

Puck looked startled and shocked and happy at the same time.

"What?"

Did he really want me to repeat it? "I love you Puck."

He looked down as if he was trying to recollect his thoughts. He forced a smile. I could tell because I do it all the time. You can see the difference between a real smile and fake one. All you had to do was look in the eyes.

"That's just the hormones talking." He said, letting my hands. It felt as if my heart dropped with it.

I looked up at him blankly. Hormones? I know you can't substitute hormones for love. But then again…I didn't even know what love felt like. So how could I know? I'm no expert. And I could tell that he isn't. We were both unsure of how we were going to live together. How we would manage. My baby bump was starting to get bigger and I knew morning sickness was going to be hell for me. Plus I had school. Which means I had to face Finn…at least just for five days a week. But then Finn was always with that kindergartner with man hands. I could tell how they look at each other. It was something Finn and I never had with each other. Finn was really sweet but sweet cannot cover for romantic. Finn and….R…Rachel. Gross. Then there was Santana. She would totally give me the stink eye. I would consider Santana as my best friend even if she was a total bitch but then again so was I. But she would totally say something about stealing Puck away from her. Did they even have a relationship? I mean, the kind that didn't involve sex every twenty minutes?

Then there was me and Puck. During our sophomore year, we had a…I really don't know how to describe it. It wasn't a fling, that's for sure because we didn't have sex…yet. But it was definitely something else. He told me he wanted to be with me. But then I blew him off for Finn. I couldn't be with him but yet I wanted to. I could tell it hurt him but in the end it would hurt us both because his reputation a McKinley's womanizer and me, being McKinley's golden girl would be as controversial as the stupid theory about Jesus and Mary Magdelene. I hate to admit it…but it was real. Finn and I have kissed multiple times but it felt sluggish and meant nothing. But Puck was different. We kissed under the bleachers, the janitor's closet and in his car even before me and Finn officially became a couple and it was amazing each time. It meant something. But what Puck and had was over. But always thought to myself, _What was it that Puck and I had? It's not a fling, we didn't date…so what is it? Is it…love?_ But how could I know when nobody ever did.

"Yeah. You're right." I said, looking down. It felt painful against my throat. As if the words had jagged edges. I could sense Puck exhale in relief.

"Look, are you sleepy or something?" He asked, lifting my chin so my face so we were face to face. I nodded. It was like, only eight, but I felt like I just came out from the party, dancing all night. Puck disappeared in the hallway. I crashed on his bed, my eyes glued to the ceiling as if it had stars stuck to it. I examined the room. There were several band posters on the walls and I could only make out Kings Of Leon, 30 Seconds To Mars, Goo Goo Dolls, The Who and U2 and Queen. The rest were guys with long hair and guitars on them. I turned to the side to look out the window. But instead, I ended up smelling his pillows. I really liked the way Puck smelled, even when he was sweating. It was like I was an aphrodisiac.

Puck came back inside with a mattress and set it on the floor beside the bed. I sat upright and leaned forward to get out but then Puck said, "No. You're staying on the bed."

I shook my head. It felt silly sleeping in someone else's bed. Especially since I was only a guest. "C'mon Puck this is your room."

"No it's my choice. You're pregnant. Would it be better if I slept on the sofa?" Puck said, gesturing to the door. It sounded like a demand more than a question. The bed was kinda big, just perfect for two people. Plus, the mattress looked like it had been tossed in the gutter a couple of times. He already looked doubtful sleeping on the mattress.

"The bed's pretty big isn't it?" I said, gesturing to the bed. He just shrugged.

"I guess."

I pouted, I knew my charm was irresistible to him. As it was to everybody.

"Why? Do you want me to sleep…beside you?" He said, his face was unsure. It was kinda cute. I nodded slightly.

"Well…"

"Please." And I knew that he would nod.

"Okay. Fine." He moved out and carried the mattress with him. I tiptoed downstairs and drank some water. I heard someone come in the kitchen. It was Puck's mom. At that moment I felt totally intrusive. I felt a little water dribble out of my mouth. I wiped it with the back of my hand. "Mrs. Puckerman. I just came in for a glass of water."

She nodded. "I want to tell you something Quinn. And I think it's very important that you know." My heart was pounding. Did she want me out also? I could tell that this was just as uneasy for her as it was for me.

She cleared her throat and said, "I just want you to feel welcome in my home. Puck speaks about you often and I can tell that he really likes you. More than he's ever liked anyone for that matter. He told me that he got you pregnant and at first I didn't know how to take it. But then I realized that…that I love my son and I want to see him happy. When he talks about you he looks like he could…like he can take on anything. So when he told me you were going to live here…I felt happy. I really, really want you to be happy here Quinn. Not just for Puck but for the baby and you. I will do everything I can to make sure that that baby will be healthy and happy."

At first, I didn't know what I was going to say. I was speechless. Did she really mean that?

"Thank you Mrs. Puckerman. That was really kind of you. But I plan on staying here until the baby is born."

"But where will you stay after?"

I really didn't know. Even if I did…how would I manage in a place all by myself? "I don't know."

"Well, let's think about that later. But now, why don't you get some sleep? Sleep is really good for the baby. And you. It looks like you haven't slept in ages."

"Okay Mrs. Puckerman. Good night."

She bided me good night and I slipped inside Puck's room. It was still pretty unbelievable that she said all those things.

I opened the door to Puck's room and my eyes widened and my mouth dropped. Puck was half-naked and only wearing sweats.

"Anytime you want to close the door Quinn." He muttered and slipped on his white v-neck shirt. I silently shut the door behind him. "I'll leave you in here to change." He said and slipped out. I quickly changed into my newly purchased silk pajamas at the maternity store. I knocked on the door twice to let Puck know I was done and he slid inside. I laid down on the bed and turned to face the door. Puck turned off the lights. The room was only lighted by the moonlight flooding outside Puck's window. I felt Puck slip beside me and he said, "Good night Quinn."

"Good night Puck."

Everything was pitch black and I was running. Why the hell was I running? Why was everything so dark? I seemed to be running to this figure in the distance. The figure was glowing in the darkness and it seemed to be holding something close in his or her arms. "Quinn." An voice whispered. It was everywhere but it came from nowhere. As I was a hundred feet away, I was wrong about who the figure was. I thought it was Jesus. But it was actually Puck who was holding a baby in his arms. I realized it was my baby. No, _our _baby. "Quinn." The voice said again. As I was only three feet away, I couldn't run anymore. It was like I was stuck. Puck smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. I reached out for Puck to give me the baby but then out of nowhere, Santana came up. Her smile was devilish and evil. She reminded me of the Disney villains, like that fat octopus in the Little Mermaid or that ugly green devil in Sleeping Beauty.

Puck gave her the baby and she said while staring down in a pity/fuck you sort of way at the baby, "You know, you're actually pretty cute. Too bad your mother is a slut and in the second you're born, she'll leave you and you'll never see her again. Let alone know your name. I'm sure she won't even give a name to you since you're only a distraction to her. Poor, little baby." She held out the baby as if she was going to give it to me and she accidentally-on-purpose dropped it. The baby screamed and cried and Santana covered her hand with her mouth and said, "Oops." The baby fell into the darkness and I could feel hot tears streaming down my face. I looked up to see Santana laughing along with Puck, who still had a stupid grin on his face. "

"You bitch!" I screamed and ran out to tear out her eyes. Rage, filling every fiber of my body. I couldn't move. I was frozen to the spot. Once Santana stopped smiling, she reached out to Puck and gave him a tongue bath. It was like someone purposely superglued my feet to the floor just so I could watch them make out. My heart felt hollow, fragile and it felt like a broken vase, still together but held on with the meek strength of tape. It felt painful at the same time, like it had been torn apart. Then I started falling into the darkness. I didn't have time to scream. I still didn't believe what I had just seen.

I opened my eyes. My face felt hot and tears were on my face but my body felt as cold as ice. My heart was beating really fast and a cold sweat poured on my face.

"Quinn? Quinn? Are you okay?"

I turned to see Puck's face, twisted into concern. I wiped the tears from my eyes. "Quinn?" He asked again.

"Bad dream. It was nothing."

"Nothing? You were screaming." He said, curling his hand around mine.

"It's just nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure Puck. Let's just…go back to sleep." I said.

"Well, I was already awake because you kept tugging on my blanket. And then you started screaming."

"Sorry. It was just a really bad dream." I said, looking down. Puck put his arm around me and I leaned into him, feeling a warm sensation spread through me instantly. "If this is what'll get me a good night's sleep then…it's a pretty good deal." He said. "Now, go to sleep."

I closed my eyes and everything felt calm. To be honest, I had nightmares since Coach Sylvester kicked me off the Cheerios. And each time it ended with tears. Then when I would close my eyes again, it was the same thing all over again. But now, in the arms of Puck, I actually felt very comfortable. And for the first time when everything else in my life was falling apart, I slept easy. And for the first time since I was plagued with nightmares, this time, it was just me and Puck.

**Author's Note: The part about when Quinn talks about her past relationship with Puck, I sort of took it from a book called Glee: The Beginning. There are chapters in there that has PLENTY of Quick moments. All the more reasons to love Quick. =))**


	4. What He Told Santana

**The reviews mean a lot to me guysss…so…this is in Puck's POV. i had a really tough time deciding about the ideas so…i h0pe u guys really like this one and almost literally my brain is on fire…=))**

It felt wrong from the beginning. I shouldn't have agreed to this. What was wrong with me? What was I doing? Or more importantly…who was I doing? Soft lips pressed against my neck. It felt weird but in a good way but it wasn't familiar. It wasn't the same pair of lips that had kissed me last week. I grabbed her arms and jerked them backward but then that lithe body pressed even harder against mine. I did it again and this time I met her eyes, something we hardly ever do.

"What? That wasn't hot enough for you?" Santana said, almost offended.

"We can't keep on doing this." I said, sitting on the edge of Santana's bed.

"But we've been totally doing it for, like, a year." Santana reasoned. She didn't get my point.

"Yeah…but…it's wrong." I told her. I said the wrong thing. Santana seemed to be mad.

"What's wrong?"

"This. Everything. It's out of control."

"Out of control is just how you like it babe." She purred. I looked down, feeling confused.

"Santana. Stop. Do you know why it's called making love? Because you love the person you're doing it right? And this doesn't feel right." Wow, I surprised myself there.

"But we're not making love Puckerman, we're making sex…but with a condom." She said pointedly.

"Still…it doesn't feel right."

"Then what're you doing here Puckerman?" Santana said, crossing her arms. I looked down again. Lately, I've been looking down a lot. It became some sort of a habit.

"Lately…i've been having…trouble." I chose my words carefully.

"With your sexuality? 'Cause I'm not good at that." She said, almost guiltily.

"No…with my…these feelings…for a certain someone." I said, feeling hot in the embarrassed way.

"Oh my god! You have feelings for your baby mama!" She said, her eyes popping. I wasn't sure if she was happy or surprised or something. "This is…this is kind of disturbing. You would choose a pregnant lady over me. A hot non-pregnant girl with light baggage and huge melons. How can anybody compete with that?" I still wasn't sure if she was offended. But I knew I shouldn't've told her about my still unknown feelings for Quinn. Was it wrong to have feelings for a pregnant girl? Especially if you're the baby daddy? I knew telling Santana would be a big mistake but letting that all out felt good. Every night, Quinn had to be in my arms so she would stop screaming, crying, and occasionally lashing out at me. I liked it, a lot. More than I should. The part about her in my arms every night, not the part where she lashes out at me.

"She can."

"But she's pregnant."

"That's not the point. I know this is asking a lot from you but I really, really want her but at the same time I don't. It's really weird."

"Right. Having feelings for a _pregnant_ girl isn't weird enough."

"Santana, will you stop about Quinn being pregnant. I know you never had any feelings for somebody but…whatever. It's your fault."

"Me? How is it my fault? I'm not even pregnant."

"Santana, stop with the pregnant jokes!"

"Okay. Fine. So…what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know. You tell me." Santana sighed.

"Do you really like her or do you want to get into her pants again? Think about it."

I do think about it. Every night when Quinn is all snuggled up in my arms I think to myself, _do I still have feelings for her? _Hormones might be the answer of why she still agrees to let me hold her while she sleeps but maybe not. Maybe. Was it normal to love everything about a person? Her smile, her hair, the way she smells even when she was sweating, her feet..literally everything…even the way she barfs in the toilet every morning. I knew it took a lot of guts to like a person like that but it was more than just like. It was…love.

"I do. I love her." This time, I was sure.

"So what are you gonna do?" Santana asked, now she was calm. FINALLY.

"I'm gonna make her mine."

**I know this is short but I gotta travel tomorrow and I have to pack…i h0pe u guys enjoyed this even if it's not my best work. I pr0mise the next one will be better. =)))**


	5. So What Is It Going To Be?

**This is in Puck's P.O.V. I don't want to write in Quinn's P.O.V. Yet…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee and the song used in this fanfic.**

Quinn pulled her hoodie up and I saw out of the corner of my eye that Marty Johnson, my creepy neighbor who has a strange fetish for pregnant girls eyeing Quinn. He was like fifty and looked like a slob and wasn't really a fan of oral hygiene or any kind of hygiene for that matter. He was pretending to read a magazine but I could tell what was going through his mind. I met Quinn halfway when she was walking to my car and I put my arm around her waist protectively and pulled her closer. I shot Marty a dirty look but he just gave me a toothy grin. I gave Marty the finger and he just chuckled. Creep. It was only about 2:21 and our ultrasound appointment was at about 3:00. We decided to be early since traffic was a bit heavy.

Quinn climbed inside and we drove to our ultrasound appointment. We stopped at the stoplight on the way. Quinn was always looking down and things had gotten kind of stiff between us since we kissed and everyday at about six or seven in the morning I would kneel with her while she had to deal with her morning sickness and stuff. I had to hold her hair for her but she decided she'd just tie it I had to hold her hand and pat her back for like fifteen minutes and tell her that it's gonna be okay and stuff like that. It was hard to take. It's not like I didn't like comforting her, it was the pain on her face. I hated to look at it. The pain was so deep and I knew it was my fault which made it even harder to look at. My mom was real supportive and stuff at least. The radio was blasting 2AM Club's "Make You Mine." It was a pretty good song actually. It was so silent and still in the car that it was like glass.

"Quinn." It rang in my ears like a church bell. She seemed startled as if I'd interrupted something. She looked at me with confused eyes.

"Quinn, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, toying with the zipper of her hoodie.

"You haven't been really…you've been quiet. Did…did I do something wrong? Just tell me." I said, reaching out for her hand and giving it a squeeze.

"You didn't do anything Noah." That was the first time she said my name, I mean, Noah, not Puck. I felt relieved and sort of shocked but it sounded natural when she said it. I guess she picked it up from my mom.

"Then why haven't you been talking to me? I mean, we should at least talk about some stuff."

"Like what?"

"Like the baby. How can we be good parents if we don't talk about it like it's not going to happen?"

"It's going to happen but we're not keeping him or her. We already discussed this." She said, a bit forcefully this time.

"But I didn't say I'd agree. You know how this means to me. We could be a family Quinn."

Quinn shook her head. "No. We're not going to be a family. Or at least a complete one. We're not even together."

That shut me up. On the way, I couldn't help think about what she said. _We're not even together. _

"The baby's doing good." I said, recalling Dr. Keeling's words an hour ago. The process was silent and Dr. Keeling was giving out pointers and stuff to Quinn. We didn't talk all the way to my house. My mom looked pretty happy and then she told me, "Come sit with me Noah." She patted the space next to her on the sofa. What could my mom possibly want?

"Noah. Do you think you can raise a baby?" she asked. Sure, I could raise a baby, as long as Quinn was willing to do it with me. If not then…no.

"Yeah, I think I can do it." I said, but I felt suspicious and added, "Why?" She looked pretty uneasy for a moment then said, "I just don't feel that Quinn…Quinn doesn't want to keep the baby. Or at least considered to do so."

"Mom, it's her choice. Not mine."

"As the biological father I think both of you should come to an equal compromise."

"We already did." I could taste the bitterness in my tongue.

"Noah…please. I've had a tough time raising you when your father abandoned us and I don't want it to happen to your baby and my grandchild." She said, making her worried face.

"I'll ask her." I shoved my hands on my pockets and rose up from the sofa.

I walked up the stairs and went inside my room. Quinn was sleeping on the bed, exhausted. She looked so peaceful that I felt guilty thinking about waking her. It must be really tough being pregnant and all. Barfing every morning, getting massive headaches like every thirty minutes. We could be a family if she wanted. I certainly wanted to be a family. We'd get a small house that had a backyard with a REASONABLE price, maybe even get a beagle or a bulldog puppy and name it Burger. If the baby was boy, I'd name him Dwayne after Dwayne Wade if he was tall and athletically talented or I'd name him Freddie after Freddie Mercury if he was musically talented. If both I'd name him Puck Jr. If it was a girl I'd name her Serena after Serena Williams if she was athletically talented or Hayley after Hayley Williams from Paramore if she was musically talented. If both I'd name her Quinn Jr. But Jr. was only used for guys right? Whatever.

I grabbed my chair and waited for Quinn to wake up. But then it got kind of boring and I went downstairs. Mom and Sarah were going to the charity drive and would be home by eight so I decided making Hot Pockets and mac and cheese and even a bowl of grapes for Quinn. Everyday when she wakes up she would get really hungry. So I decided she wouldn't have to wait for food since I just made her some. I brought it up for her and put it on the desk which was piled on comic books. I waited. Light sunshine filtered through my window and made Quinn looked like she was bathed in golden sunlight. She didn't look hot. She looked beautiful.

She started to wake up, with eyes still half closed she said, "What smells so good?" She yawned.

"You." I blurted. She raised her eyebrow.

"I mean, the food. I cooked for you…sort of." I brought the food to her. She seemed pleasantly surprised. "That's so thoughtful Puck."

I smiled. I watched her eat it all down in twenty minutes. She skipped to the bathroom and I took the food downstairs and washed the dishes. I went to my room where Quinn was now sitting on the bed.

"Quinn, I wanna talk to you about something." I said, reaching for her hand and holding it in mine.

She glared at me. "Puck we already talked about this. We're not keeping the baby."

"That's not what I wanted to talk about."

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Actually, I want to take you somewhere."

Under the bright lights of the football field, Quinn and I were standing on the top of the bleachers. It was kind of cold which I did not expect. Quinn and I were walking along the bleachers, hand in hand and silent and occasionally glancing up at the stars. She was smiling which kind of surprised me. "Tell me again, why are we here?" I smiled.

"I just felt like visiting this place. I could think back where there was no crap with glee club and glee club assignments and Azimio and Karofsky throwing slushies at my face." The place made me think when we won the big game and I saw Quinn's face light up. I smiled not because we won but I saw Quinn looking like she had the time of her life. Then it made me sick to my stomach when she ran in Finn's arms and kissed him.

"Hmm, I guess so." She said. It there was a hint of bitterness in her voice. I could tell she missed the Cheerios.

"Do you miss it? I mean, the Cheerios."

Quinn nodded. She squeezed my hand tighter. "I guess that's a touchy subject for you huh? Sorry."

"It's not your fault. Cheerios was the best thing that ever happened to me." That hit a nerve.

"I guess. I remember when we danced the Single Ladies thing and we won the game. I remember you looking so happy and you running up to Finn and kissing him. I felt sick to my stomach that you were still with him." I admitted sheepishly.

"You?" She asked, stopping me in my tracks.

"What?"

"You were jealous of Finn?"

"Um…yeah. I felt jealous because you would rather pretend he's the father of our child. I felt jealous because he had you. I felt jealous because you chose him over me. I felt jealous because you care about him more than you care about me."

She looked down, unable to face me. When she did her eyes showed concern. "I do care about you."

"Really? 'Cause I don't think you do."

"Puck, I really do care about you." I could feel the genuine hurt.

"Yeah, by yelling at me every ten minutes." I shot back.

"It's the hormones. You are doing great. I never thought you'd be able to take care of me. Let alone agree to this. Letting me sleep on your bed, cooking - sort of and paying for the ultrasound and stuff."

"Well…I've had tips from…work. But what we had…were those the hormones talking? Back when you weren't pregnant…we had something and we still have it. I don't know if you've felt it but I did."

Quinn looked liked she just swallowed something. She was thinking, hard. "Puck…we just can't. It would never work out between us." And for my benefit she added, "It's just the way it is."

"I want to be with you Quinn. _So _bad." I pleaded. "Please."

"Puck, I don't think you do. I mean, you have a reputation as a sex shark. Wouldn't this jeopardize that?"

"I don't care about my reputation Quinn."

Quinn shook her hands out of mine and said, "Puck, if you don't get what I'm saying I guess I have to sing it for you."

She danced around the bleachers and on the field when she sang. Her voice pure.

You are fine, you are sweet

But I'm still a bit naive with my heart

When you're close, I don't breathe

I can't find the words to speak, I feel sparks

But I don't wanna be into you if you're not looking for true love

No I don't wanna start seeing you if I can't be your only one

So tell me

When it's not alright, when it's not ok

Will you try to make me feel better

Will you say alright (say alright)

will you say ok (say ok)

Will you stick with me through whatever

Or run away (say that it's gon' be alright, that it's gon' be ok)

Say ok

When you call, I don't know

If I should pick up the phone every time

I'm not like all my friends

Who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy

But I don't wanna be into you if you don't treat me the right way

See I can only start seeing you if you can make my heart feel safe

feel safe!

When it's not alright, when it's not ok

Will you try to make me feel better

Will you say alright (say alright)

will you say ok (say ok)

Will you stick with me through whatever

Or run away (say that it's gon' be alright, that it's gon' be ok)

(Don't run away, don't run away)

Let me know if it's gon' be you

Boy you got some things to prove

Let me know that you'll keep me safe

I don't want you to run away

So let me know if you'll call on time

Let me know that you'll help me shine

Will you wipe my tears away

Will you hold me close?

And say

When it's not alright, when it's not ok

Will you try to make me feel better

Will you say alright (say alright)

will you say ok (say ok)

Will you stick with me through whatever

Or run away (say that it's gon' be alright, that it's gon' be ok)

Say ok

My mouth hung open. Did that mean she liked me too?

"Did you…get it?" She panted.

"Yeah. So you think I can't commit?" I asked blankly.

She nodded sheepishly. She was still looking down. I tilted her chin up and I kissed her. Her lips still tasted like strawberry but it tasted better knowing that she liked me. A lot. I felt her hands run through my Mohawk. I pulled her closer by pulling her by the belt loops. She pulled away, her eyes dazzling under the bright lights of the football field. "I'm _so _into you." I whispered in her ear.

"Puck…"

"Just think about it. Please."

She smiled. "I will."

**Anyway, the song used in this is Vanessa Hudgen's "Say Ok". I think this line in the song, **_**But I don't wanna be into you if you're not looking for true love **_**kind of fits of what she's going through in the show and in this fanfic. If Quinn sang this song then Puck would sing the parts where are the parenthesis. If there is anything wrong with the lyrics that's because I listened to it by ear. Anyway…please review =)). I know it took time to write this and I know it's kinda short but I've been really busy, busy, busy. **

**My mind is fighting over what Puck would sing in the next one. It's between, Lifehouse's "Take Me Away", Uncle Kraker's "Smile", The Script's "I'm Yours", Ryan Tedder's "The Look" and…well it's a very long list but I'm planning for a duet for them (SPOILER). Anyway I hope u guys enjoyed. =))**


	6. Professor X and Me

**Thanks for the reviews and stuff =)) This fanfic has a little Tartie and Brittana in it and kind of features Puck and Artie's friendship. I didn't write in Quinn's POV yet 'cause…it's kind of tiring but it's coming. **

**Disclaimer: I **_**still**_** do not own Glee and everything Glee related or any of the songs used in this fanfic. **

Glee club. Full of dorks, cripples, gay kids (although there is only one gay kid), Asians…and a bunch of whatevers. But for the past months I've enjoyed myself in this crap hole. My first solo in Glee was "Sweet Caroline" and all the ladies were looking at me and the guys were totally alienated by me. But my eyes were only on one girl. Quinn. And now I've been kinda desperate to win her over for the past few weeks. I've took her out maternity shopping (which was as boring as hell), picking out baby names (i'm still going for Puck Jr. If it's a guy), we went to some kind of aerobics class with pregnant girls (weird) and everything in between. But I've been getting the weird vibe like I was loosing it. Loosing my Puckness. Like there was something I wasn't getting. Desperate was not a word in my dictionary but now it was. I looked at the cripple with the Asian girlfriend. If he can score a girl then…what's wrong in asking him?

I reluctantly tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and he stood still. "Hey, um, Abraham right?"

He pushed his glasses up his nose and said, "A-Artie." Nervous. Typical for a nerd. It gave me a little confidence that he still quivered in fear at the sight of me.

"Yeah, um hey, can I ask you something?" He nodded nervously.

"Well, how can you get a girl? I mean like, win over her…something like that? I mean, what's the secret man?" God, if Azimio caught me I'd slushie this dork. The cripple smiled nervously like he was trying to contain his little smile.

"Sing to her man. It's just like sky-writing it to her." He said simply. Just to test if it was accurate I asked, "Does it work?"

"Yeah…works every time." He crossed his arms and stared across the room where that Asian goth chick(Tina), that Berry girl, the gay kid and Whoopi Goldberg(Mercedes) where jamming near the drums. His eyes were glued to the Asian chick.

"Wanna see?" He asked, his eyes still on the Asian chick. I gestured my hand to the stereo and he wheeled himself over there and turned it on. The song came on and the cripple started singing. He was actually pretty good. And not before long everyone was dancing and singing along. But I stared at Professor X and the goth chick, they had a real connection while everyone else was dancing around them. It was like that song was only written for her.

So we back in the club with our bodies rocking from side to side

Side, side to side

Thank God the week is done, I feel like a zombie gone back to life

Back, back to life

Hands up and suddenly we all got our hands up

No control of my body

Ain't I seen you before, I think I remember those

Eyes, eyes, eyes

'Cause baby tonight

DJ got us fallin' in love again

Yeah baby tonight

Dj got us fallin' in love again

So dance, dance like it's the last, last

Night of your life, life won't get you right

'Cause baby tonight

DJ got us fallin' in love again

Keep downing drinks like this

No tomorrow that's just right now, now, now

Now, now, now, now

Gon' set the roof on fire

Wanna burn this mother (profanity sucks…sort of)

Down, down, down

Down, down, down, down

Hands up, when the music drops we both put our hands up

Put your hands on my body

Swear I've seen you before

I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes

'Cause baby tonight

DJ got us fallin' in love again

Yeah baby tonight

Dj got us fallin' in love again

So dance, dance like it's the last, last

Night of your life, life won't get you right

'Cause baby tonight

DJ got us fallin' in love again

(I don't care about Pitbull's part)

(i know you know the song!)

Then suddenly the goth girl ran up to Professor X and kissed up and everybody cheered and whooped. Santana, Brittany and Quinn swished inside. My eyes stayed on Quinn. Santana sat next to me. "What were all those losers so crazy about?" She asked me, checking her lip gloss or something in her small mirror thing or whatever girls call it. I shrugged. For some reason I started listening in on Santana's and Brittany's conversation.

"Did you see Jew-Fro's shirt today?" Brittany said airily, linking pinkies with Santana.

"I know right? I mean seriously, who wears a shirt that says_ I love Rachel Berry? _As if anyone would." Santana cuddled with Brittany which I'm still trying to figure out what their relationship was or what was going on between them. My eyes were magnetically attached to Quinn. It was sort of like if she was here in the room I could just sense her or if she was right down the hall. She was looking down. Why was she always looking down? All through Glee club I was thinking of what would really win her over…then I knew. Good thing it was Thursday or else I didn't have time to pull this off.

In the hallways, I spotted the gay kid and Whoopi Goldberg talking animatedly about Teen Vogue. I tapped Whoopi on the shoulder. I forced out a cheesy grin. "Hey. You guys are in Glee club right?"

The gay kid eyed me with a sort of disgusted look. "Yes…why?" he asked slowly but he also sounded catty.

"Um, you know Quinn right? Well…"

"You're thinking about getting with her again? Nuh uh." Whoopi shook her swag on my face and rolled her eyes.

"No. I was thinking about…what do girls like? I mean…how would you describe the perfect…date?" I said through gritted teeth. Partly because the gay kid was still checking me out. Whoopi eyed me closely.

"You like her, don't you?" Whoopi asked, her senses were finally coming together. I nodded.

"Well…the perfect first date would be with a guy, preferably a Norwegian model then he would take me on his winged cobra, fly me to Venice and taking gondola rides while he feeds me grapes from his hands. I don't know but that's just me." The gay kid said sarcastically and began applying lip gloss on his lips. "Why?"

"I'm serious." I was getting fed up with people taking the wrong idea about me.

Whoopi and the gay kid eyed me up and down then, almost furious I said, "If you don't wanna help me, then fine. Have it your way losers." I turned on my heel but Whoopi turned my shoulders to face her.

"Listen Mr. Hot Shot, do really like Quinn? Or do you want to get in her pants again?"

"Neither. I don't like Quinn. I love her." I said, I felt kinda proud. Whoopi and the gay kid arched their eyebrows as if they hadn't heard me correctly.

"Yeah. You heard me. I love her." I said again, this time a little bit louder. Whoopi and the gay kid exchanged looks. Then they faced me.

"I guess you are kind of cute together." The gay kid looked down and up.

My face lit up. "So…will you help me?" Whoopi and the gay kid exchanged looks again and nodded. "Deal but promise us a no slushie facial pass for a week." I nodded. "So, we're cool?" I said, putting my hands in my pockets.

They nodded and went their own way. But along the halls Azimio and Karofsky slushied them. Then I yelled at them, "Starting tomorrow!"

I was kinda excited thinking about what I got planned for Quinn. And maybe by the end of the month Quinn would be mine.

**I know this is still short than the rest but there will be a lot MORE of Quick in the coming ones. I promise. =))**

**SPOILER: Quinn and Puck's date comes up in the next one. **

**So anyway please review =)) And if you can come up with any song suggestions then just write 'em down. **


	7. The End

I pressed my face a bit harder against Puck's chest, feeling cold. It was a thunderstorm outside tonight and it was cold and loud the two things that I hated most. The thunder crashed inside my ears and exploded in my brain. As a child, I've always hated thunder. The noise made me want to hide inside a cave and never come out. But mostly because of the nervous, aching feeling you get because it had power. Enough power to put you out of your misery. It made me feel small and powerless which I hated to feel. I never want to feel defeat or weakness. My heart pounded loudly in my chest and my breaths faster and coming out in short bursts. I felt Puck shift a little which made me feel uneasy. I didn't want him to let go. I pressed my thigh against his leg which was covered in heavy fabric from which his ratty gray sweats were made of. I heard him make some kind of satisfied grunt at the back of his throat which I found turned me on a bit. Then the thunder crashed against the window and it made me jump out of my skin. Then Puck's eyes flew open.

"Quinn. Relax. It's just a bit of thunder." He told me, his voice groggy but still manage to calm me a little.

"Just a bit?" I squeaked. I hate to show weakness. But it was difficult to withstand it with these conditions.

His arm tightened around me comfortably. "What do you want me to do?"

"What do you mean?"

Then, he started to hum some kind of unknown tune but it was beautiful. My ears filled with the sound and I couldn't hear the thunder anymore or the rain thrashing violently against the window. I could feel his hot breath on the top of my head. My body filled up with warmth and I slept again in Puck's arms.

I woke up. Sunshine was streaming in through the window and the heady scent of buttered toast and bacon filled my nostrils. The body I was hugging was just a ghost of the reminder that was last night. Puck was gone. I scanned the room like an owl looking for its prey. Still no Puck. The fresh-breakfast scent made my mouth water but my mind was on the thought, "Where the hell is Puck?" My fingers curled around something crinkly and I held open my palm. It was a note from Puck. _I'm out with the cripple, Mike and Matt. Don't miss me too much. Puck. _

I smiled but a thought crossed my mind, _Cripple? Oh…Artie. _I bounded down the stairs. The scent filled my head. The kitchen came into view. Puck's mom was baking blueberry muffins while Sarah, Puck's little sister was pouring a lot of maple syrup on her waffles. I've always wondered "If pancakes were the same as waffles then what would it be called? Paffles?" For the past few weeks Sarah had been sort of the little sister I've always dreamed of. Small, cute, always asks you random questions, tugs at your hand when she asks you something, bribes you with toys in exchange for making her a sandwich, makes you watch iCarly with her and saying most of iCarly's lines with her and all that stuff.

"Good morning Quinn!" She said cheerfully through mouthfuls of her soggy, maple-syrup-drowned waffles.

"Good morning Sarah." I said.

"Did you hear the thunder last night?" Sarah asked excitedly. I shivered slightly. I still didn't like thunder, even the name and the word. But then the memory of Puck last night quickly dissolved the memory of thunder into oblivion. "Yes, I did. It was kinda loud, wasn't it?"

Sarah nodded. "Mom said that thunder meant Jesus is angry at someone." I heard Sarah's mom chuckle. I smiled. "So who do you think Jesus is angry at?"

"Noah. Maybe. He's always going out with his friends. He barely watches iCarly with me anymore." Sarah said.

"It's like that when you're older Sarah. Sometimes family isn't enough. Friends are the family you choose while in your case you mom and Noah are the family that God chooses for you." I sort of liked giving inspirational lectures to Sarah. Sarah looked down at her waffles. "And you Quinn!" She said suddenly, her face ecstatic. My stomach quivered slightly. I couldn't be part of this family. Mrs. Puckerman set the tray of fresh blueberry muffins on the kitchen counter and she sat herself down on the other side of Sarah while drinking her mg of coffee. "We should wait for Noah."

As if on cue Puck burst through the door in basketball shorts and a Cleveland Cavaliers jersey. He was sweating. He sat next to me and said, "Sorry I'm late but I had this thing…" But Mrs. Puckerman interrupted him. "Let's just say grace." As usual I was the one to lead it. I reached out for the bacon but Mrs. Puckerman said, "Oh dear, bacon isn't good for the baby. You wouldn't want the baby to look fat now would you?" I shook my head. "I guess not." Breakfast was great. I felt full but in a few hours I'd be overcome with morning sickness. I walked up to the room and Puck strode in after me. "Where were you?" I asked, sitting on the bed.

"Basketball."

"With a cripple?" I asked, why would anyone play basketball with a cripple? But I've seen on TV where people in wheelchairs play basketball just like normal people.

"He keeps score." Puck said, peeling off his jersey revealing his tight six-pack. I bit my bottom lip.

"But wouldn't two on one be unfair?"

"I can take 'em down." Puck said confidently.

"Um, thanks for last night. It was really sweet of you." I said, nervously nervous.

Puck smiled and pulled on his shirt. "Anytime." He leaned down and kissed my cheek. The hairs on which his lips had touched now felt like it was standing. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. "Now I gotta run." He said, opening the door. "Where are you going this time?" I sounded pretty annoyed.

"Out. Don't miss me too much." Puck said and just like that, he left me alone again.

That night, I was alone again. It was almost seven and Mrs. Puckerman and Sarah were off doing something. Puck was still not here which made me kind of anxious. I was sort of creeped out that they would leave me alone like this and that their neighbor Marty is always checking me out. I was sort of going to take a nap when there was a knock on the door. My heart jumped. I thought it was Marty, Puck's creep neighbor but it was actually Puck. He had his hands in his pockets and stood there awkwardly like he was asking me out on a date. "Um, hey. I just…do you wanna go somewhere? I mean, with me?" he asked sheepishly. I did have to admit it was kinda cute when he did that. Puck was in a white thermal and jeans. The thermal shirt was pretty tight on him and it accentuated his buff chest. I bit my bottom lip again. Why was I always biting my bottom lip?

I raised my eyebrow. "Where exactly?"

"Um, it's a surprise."

"Last time you said that you got me pregnant." I said tonelessly.

"Um, well…I swear I won't get you pregnant this time since you're already pregnant."

"Is it a good surprise?"

"Hope so." He gestured to his car. I walked with him. He opened the door for me and we backed out of the driveway. Kings Of Leon's song "Sex on Fire" blast through the car's sound system. I found myself tapping along and Puck was singing quietly, "And you, you're sex is on fire." But as the song progresses he started to sing loudly. His voice was sexy, that was for sure. I found myself singing along too. We were having a blast. When the song ended, we burst into laughs.

"I didn't know you could sing like that." Puck commented.

"I know, it sucks."

"No, it was sexy babe." Puck smirked.

I felt my cheeks getting hot. We were now on an unfamiliar trail.

"Where are we?" I asked again.

"I told you, it's a surprise."

"Give me a hint."

"No. Besides, we're almost there."

After a few minutes we were at a cliff sort of thing. Puck parked the car a few hundred feet away. There was a tree strung with golden lights and the view of the stars and Lima Heights. Puck and I got out of the car and he pulled out a blanket thing that you used for picnics and he laid it out on the grass. He grabbed a picnic basket out of the trunk and placed it out on the picnic blanket. He casually sat down and said, "If you want to come over here then you're welcome to." I slowly made my way to him, not sure what all this was. I knelt down across from him as he started to lay out the food. I could see buttered rolls, mashed potatoes, corn bread, there was even roast beef and for dessert, apple pie. The smell was intoxicating. It was hard to resist. My mind stalled for a second and I said, "You made all of this?"

Puck grinned, "No. I had help." He fed me a buttered roll. God it was good.

"So that's why you were gone the whole day."

"Uh huh." Puck said nonchalantly and fed me another one. "Wait so you arranged this all on your own?" I asked.

"Don't talk when your mouth is full." He fed me a spoonful of mashed potatoes. He grabbed two champagne flutes and poured sparkling cider in. He offered one to me and I daintily sipped it. He feed me a bunch of other stuff they were all delicious. Finn would never make an effort to do something like this for me. On dates he'd usually take me bowling or Lima Freeze or movie nights at his house but never something like this. But I wasn't really into it even though he was sweet and all.

This felt entirely different. It felt like it was just me and Puck. Nobody else was on my mind but Puck. My heart beat fast but it beat quiet. The view was amazing. The golden lights that were strung up in the tree looked like it had come from some unknown land.

Now at this point Puck was feeding me the apple pie. "Where are we anyway?"

"Um, I don't exactly know. Some…fr - acquaintances told me about this place. I figured you needed a break so…ta da." He said, gesturing at the surroundings. I guess it was breathtaking in that Lima Heights sort of way. But with Puck it seemed a lot more than just breathtaking. It was absolutely beautiful.

"Oh. Well, it's beautiful Puck. Thank you for taking me out here." I said as a crisp breeze rolled in. Puck smiled.

"I actually want to show you something. It's for Glee club and just tell me what you think." Puck stood up and grabbed something out of his truck. A guitar. "Well actually, not for Glee club. It's for you. And I hope you get what I really want to say. Or sing. Or whatever." Puck started to sing and strum his guitar. His voice is definitely one of the best voices I've ever heard. Next to Hayley Williams. Damn that girl could sing. Throughout the song Puck was moving closer and closer to me and now we were only inches apart.

I'm not a perfect person, there's many things I wish I didn't do

But I continue learning, I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

I found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you, it's something I must live with everyday

And all the pain I put you through, I wish that I could take it all away

And be the one who catches all your tears

That's why I need you to hear

I found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

And the reason is you

And the reason is you

And the reason is you

I'm not a perfect person, I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

I found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

I found a reason to show

A side of me you didn't know

A reason for all that I do

And the reason is you

It suddenly struck me. He wanted to change. For me. Because I wasn't happy with who he was. Puck the sex shark, Puckzilla, Puck something-or-others.

"Puck."

"You said so yourself. I needed to commit. And this is to tell you that I willing to do it. For…for a lot of things."

It made me feel guilty. No one was exactly capable of changing in just one day. It would take time. But even so, Puck would never change. "I'm sorry Puck but I just can't."

"Wait. What?" Puck was confused and he put down his guitar.

"I'm sorry that I can't be with you. But there are plenty of other girls. Not just me." I tried to reason with him. I tried not to look him in the eyes because I already felt guilty. "But it's you that I want. I _want_ to be with you Quinn and nobody else."

And with that he got down on one knee and he hand my hand in his just like someone do when they proposed. He looked soulfully into my eyes and said, "Quinn. Will you…"

Shocked I said, "Are you proposing?"

"I'm not done yet." Puck said curtly.

Then he continued. "Quinn Fabray. I promise to love you with all my heart and I promise to never turn on you, ever. I promise to stop loving you when you ask me to. I promise to make you feel like no one has ever loved you like I do. You said once that I was special and romantic. So here it is. Will you be my Padme' Amidala from you Anakin Skywalker? Will you be my Princess Leia from your Han Solo?" Then he stood up and looked deeply in my eyes. I felt my mind race and my heart pound faster than it had ever pounded before. My knees were shaking. "Will you be my Quinn from your Puck?"

It came down to me and Puck. Sure he could be a complete asshole but that was how he was. But something dawned on me. He said _my Quinn. _Like it was meant to be. He was right all along. I do love him. "So…do you think we're meant to be? You and I?"

"No. Not really." He said. "Meant to be? That's gay. It's just something people say so they could be with the one they love longer. It's like an extension."

"So what about us?" I asked.

"I'd say…we're _so _wrong for each other." Puck said with a smile and I couldn't help but smile back. He pulled me in tight, feeling the warmth spread right through me. I felt his hands circle my waist and I felt safe. Safer than someone putting me in a room with cushioned walls and blunt objects. Safer than I have ever been in my life. I could smell his natural musky scent. It was comforting and relief flooded through me. I buried my face in his chest. I circled my arms around his neck and pulled him tighter to me. In my head OneRepublic's "All This Time" played. He pulled away and I kissed him. My lips completely melted into them, his mouth tasted like chocolate for some reason. I pressed my lips harder against his. His lips were grazing against my jaw and I closed my eyes at the feel of them.

My mouth reached up to his ear and I whispered, "I love you Puck."

I could feel him smile and he whispered back, "I know that better than you do. And I love you too."

Puck pulled away and he picked up his guitar again. I was surprised because I knew the song too and we both sang it.

Puck: Everyone's around, no words are coming out

And I can't find my breath, can we just say the rest with no sound

And I know this isn't enough, I still don't measure up

And I'm not prepared sorry is never there when you need it

And now, I do, want you to know I'll hold you up above everyone

And now I do, want you know I think, you'd be good to me and I'd be so good to you

I would

Quinn: I thought I saw a sign, somewhere between the lines

Or maybe it's me, maybe I only see what I want

Well I still have your letter,

Just got caught between someone I just invented

Who I really am and who I've become

Both:And now, I do, want you to know I'll hold you up above everyone

And now I do, want you know I think, you'd be good to me and I'd be so good to you

I would

Whoa oh oh oh etc.

Puck: I can't be without you

Yeah, yeah

Both: I would

Both:And now, I do, want you to know I'll hold you up above everyone

And now I do, want you know I think, you'd be good to me and I'd be so good to you

I would

Puck: I'd be so good to you

After that, everything else fell into place.

THE END

**Well…that's about it. So thank you for the reviews and stuff, it really means a lot =))**

**So I hope u guys enjoyed this short fanfic. **


End file.
